Here We Go Again
by JammReese
Summary: The day after the lockwood incident and on plunging into jurassic world 3, my take on what happened and how things play out. giving me something to do. probably will update every weekend or so.
1. After math

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Driving down the road back to civilization, Owen was lost in thought on how things were going to go. He and Claire agreed that they had to protect Maisie at all costs no matter what happened. He knew Ingen; as well as everyone involved in the creations that went on behind closed doors including Lockwood and Hammond that they entered into a nightmare to battle. He felt Claire's hand on his. He was starting to realize just how much his life is going to change in a matter of seconds the second they step back in to San Francisco.

He pulled into the nearest gas station and looked around. They had to steal the station wagon from the garage so they could make it back. He took a deep breath getting out. Claire looked at him. "I'm going to take Maisie to the bathroom and get some food." He nodded, he felt the words catch in his throat. " Be safe." He walked around and opened the cap to the tank and started to fill it up. He could hear the pterodactyls out in the distance enjoying their new found freedom. Owen felt his heart in his throat. He had to protect Claire and Maisie, Especially with Claire's leg. Zia did as much as she could for Claire but recommended to owen that she go to a hospital as soon as possible.

As soon as they were done He got single and took Claire to the nearest hospital so she could get the utmost proper care. It wasn't long before the media found them shortly after her sister and father arrived to the hospital. He called some buddies up as well as told the hospital security to keep the paps away from Claire and especially Maisie. Soon after the feds showed up and started to take care of everything including questioning Claire and Owen as well as Maisie. They told the truth about everything. Including everything Owen new about Ingen corp and what happened at Lockwood mansion.

They started with how they were manipulated into going back to Isla Nublar and what Henry and Eli were up to and about the auction. After two days of questioning the feds decided to grant temporary guardian ship of Maisie over to Owen and Claire in hopes of sorting out this entire mess and figure out exactly what was going on and why this managed to happen. When the gang reached Claire's condo just over looking the San Fran bay, Owen sat down starting blankly at the wall as if his revolving world just suddenly stopped. He could hear Maisie and Claire in the kitchen prepping dinner.

He took a deep breath and turned on his phone laying it on the table. His phone blew up from calls from everyone including his family and Claire's as well as Zia asking what was going on and how Claire was. He felt a hand on his shoulder, reaching up and touching it He felt the soft skin. "We should stick together for survival." He snorted a bit. Claire giggled a bit. "You have the worst timing, Mr. Grady. Dinner is ready and then we will tackle the telling our families and getting back on track with the DPG." Owen nodded getting up from the chair in one move he picked Claire up and carried her into the dining room and set her down in the chair. " Looks good Ladies. " He smiled at Maisie. "You should probably eat though. It will be a while before things get back to whatever our new normal will be." Claire smiled and agreed. "We will do everything in our power to keep you safe but for now lets eat." Maisie nodded picking at her food. She ate what she could but didn't talk much. Her head was spinning just as much as Claire's and Owen's was.

After dinner He made extra measures to make sure Claire and Maisie were safe. He knew their life was about to change again. Especially with now going up against the government as well as reliving their nightmare over again. Since Henry Wu was still out there, he posed a threat to Maisie. Owen promised the little girl they would find a way to keep her safe. It had been over 12 years since he started his career and working with dinosaurs over the ten years close with ingen and to help get Jurrassic World up and running and these dinosaurs safe, He wondered what was going to happen with them.

Owen laid in bed next to Claire. He looked at her as the thought came across his mind. Especially about their first day and orientation. Working for the government you have to do several different tests and including them doing blood work, drug and alcohol testing as well as making sure you're physically fit. " Do you wonder now with all that Ingen is capable of that they used dna from us?" He spoke softly. He wasnt expecting Claire to respond but she remembered her tests too. "It crossed my mind but, we have a full day tomorrow. We can't let them take Maisie from us and We have to make sure she is going to be okay."

Owen couldn't sleep so he went to the couch and watched some news channel. Like clock work between Maisie and Claire they both shrieked from their nightmares. He did his best to calm them down. He put Maisie on his side of the bed so he could be there for Claire and Her.

An hour later he decided to make breakfast for them as it was rolling around to 6am. After 30 minutes of cooking Owen heard Claires alarm go off. He set the table and turned off the tv. He didnt want them to see that first thing. Them talking about doing tests on every single JW employee to make sure that they werent genetically modefied. Thats one hurdle among the thousands. He heard the shower and sat down at the counter rubbing his temples. Maisie giggled as she sat at her plate. " I love the smiley face on my pancake. Thank you!" She spoke excitedly. Owen smiled and looked at her. " You're welcome. After breakfast you should get showered and ready." She nodded. He went in the bedroom and got changed into a nice button up and slacks. He felt a hand on his shoulder. " They are going to do tests on everyone that worked at Jurassic World, In case we are genetically modefied." Owen spoke quietly. Claire scoffed. " Of course they are because of those bastards who betrayed us and everyone, For all we know they could have cloned us owen with out our consent."

Owen sighed and turned around to look at Claire. " Did you sleep okay?" She smiled softly. " As much as I could. Thank you for bringing Maisie in." She stood up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Owen smiled and kissed her. " its no problem. We should get going though, you need to eat."


	2. Chapter 2: Shaken to the core

**I am so sorry I didnt update last weekend I ended up getting super busy. Anyways, Ill update with Chapters 2 and 3 this weekend. Hope you enjoy the read.**

**This next chapter takes place Two weeks after they got back.**

"No way" Owen was sitting in the laboratory with Maisie and Claire as the doctor was reading their results from the tests. After their first round of interviews they were immediately taken into a temporary custody so they could be tested to make sure everything checked out. It was two months before the trial of JW and the world was watching them. In a matter of hours Owen, Maisie and Claire all became famous unwillingly. Claire took the opportunity to use it for DPG work and to get more funding.

Owen closed his eyes and rubbed his temples out of stress. Maisie looked at Claire for instruction on what to do. Claire was lost in thought. "So, Congratulations to all three of you. I mean I should say four at this point. I will finish filling out the papers for the lawyers and make sure everything is up to par and legal." Owen barely heard the words come out of the doctors mouth. Everything sounded so far away. Maisie had a genetic link to both of them. The doctor had explained that Henry and Lockwood and Hammond used parts of Claires' and Owens' Dna to help create Maisie. So to speak to fill in the gaps that lockwood couldnt sustain due to his own genetic anomalies. So to speak they are a genetic match but unsure of how it would play into the if they were biologically parents to a child unknowingly. Then the doctor told Claire she was pregnant. Owen felt the world fade away. He felt his hands started to shake. He was not only just told that Maisie was related to them but he is now going to be a father.

" I need a second." He got up and walked out of the room. A guard stopped him. " I just need some fresh air. where is the roof?" The guard showed him and stood near by. Worried Owen might throw himself off the roof.

Owen paced the roof and then he started laughing. Not sure if it was panic rising in him or the stress or outrageousness of the entire situation. "A dad?" he looked at the officer. "Not only is Maisie some how magically related to me but she might be my daugh- daughter?" the words caught in his throat like fire. "And Claire, Claire she's just she's preg-pregnant?" He was hysterically laughing at this point. "Raising dinosaurs. Thats what I did." He felt panic rising in him like a wildfire. "Now I have to raise two children with the most incredible woman I have ever met. whose absolutely infuriating." He rubbed his face walking around. " Its like the universe is saying "OH hey Owen fuck you!" Like you can manage all of this." His voice thick with exhasperation and desperation for some guidance.

The guard just let him vent. He understood the stresses of being a new father. " It will be okay." The man looked at Owen not knowing what else to say. His walkie went off requesting Owen be brought down to the lobby. " Five more minutes and he will be down." The guard responded. Owen screamed as loud as he could. Angry still. he started to calm down and went back down with the guard. Claire tried to catch his eye but Owen couldnt look at her or Maisie. He took their hands though and they reached the car. He helped Claire in and drove the three of them to the DPG so Claire could work for a while at her request.

He helped her in the elevator. "Owen" He heard Claires voice. He snapped back to reality. "Can I speak with you in my office?" She was great at putting on a strong front. He nodded and followed her. Zia took Maisie and showed her some of the dinosaur captures and relocations just that day.

Owen closed the door behind him as Claire hobbled to her chair and sat down. "If you want to leave I can do this by myself. I wont hold you back." Her voice cracked but stood strong by her statement. Owen looked at her a bit dumbfounded. He felt the words come out like hot lava. " We should stick together for Survival." He smirked a bit. Claire giggled for a split second. " Im not going to leave you or Maisie." He moved a chair to the side of her desk and sat in it lifting her leg up on to his lap. " Maisie is some how genetically ours and now you're pregnant." He scoffed. " So when Eli said that we were the parents of Jurassic World, He actually meant it." Claire looked at him confused and it started to come together. " Oh wow. He did say that." She folded her arms across her stomach. " So much has happened Owen I didnt realize he was warning us or even telling us what Lockwood actually did or even Henry for that matter. Now with Maisie and the ba-baby" She put her hands on her still flat stomach. "Only Two weeks since we came back and our lives have changed again." Zia frantically knocked on the door to Claires office. Owen got up and let her in.

"Turn on the tv now." She looked at them wide eyed. "Franklin has Maisie but you need to see this." She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv in Claires office.

**Breaking News: Lockwood Manor and Jurassic World Updates**

Newscaster: Allegedly earlier in the day It was lead to believe that they found The Velociraptor Blue Roaming the woods near Lockwood Manor before Ravaging several United states militants before disapearing into the woods. Officals say that they are still searching and for residents to be vigilant and to avoid the dino at all costs. "breaking news update" The tests from the jurassic world employees have come back and it is lead to believe that Ingen corporation used employees dna to help create clones. and that the results for Maisie Lockwood came back and her parentage came from none other than Mr. Owen Grady the Animal Behaviorist and Ms. Claire Dearing the Senior Advisor to Mr. Masrani. More details at 9pm.

The screen went blank. Zia turned off the tv and looked at Claire and Owen. "Suprise, We are parents." Claire said nervously lifting her hands up. Owen looked at Zia taking a deep breath waiting for her freak out. Zia looked at them confused and scared. " I am a paleo-Veternarian. I am not equipped to understand what just happened but all I can say is I think we are in over our heads here. Whatever wu did to you guys at Jurassic World and Whatever they cooked up in their labs is not going to be good." Owen smiled a bit. "We will get through it together. But we need to protect Maisie and Claire at all cost especially with Claire now being pregnant." Zia started laughing. " Oh you are joking arent you?" Owen looked at Claire who was still very serious and silent. "No way." Zia was visibly shaken. "Congratulations!" She hugged Owen and Claire unexpectedly. "Well I mean you guys have the DPG backing you and god knows who else. Of course youll be alright." She said hopeful and to try and ease their stress. "Okay Well Im going to save Franklin before he has a conniption over watching Maisie for too long." She left the office. Owen looked at Claire. "I will have to call contractors to help with the cabin. It will be easier to manage all the chaos away from the city." Claire agreed. " And I have to call the gynocologist and my sister." Owen laughed quietly. "Good luck" He kissed the side of Claires head.

Owen went to go find Maisie so they could go find Claire some food. He got her in the truck and he drove her around towards an Ice cream shop. "Im so scared and I am so confused Owen." Maisie finally spoke up. " Im not sure about any of this but I trust you." She started to sob. "It will be okay kiddo. Im here and so is Claire." She nodded still sobbing. Owen pulled over and rubbed her head a bit. He explained everything to where she could understand.

Maisie looked at Owen " So Im yours and Claires and in a way We belong together?" Owen nodded. " something like that." He looked at the little girl. " Can you help me with something? But it will be our secret for when Im ready to ask." Maisie nodded and they went off grid for a couple hours spending some quality time together after a very eventful day.


	3. Chapter 3: What Could go Wrong now?

**So this is two maybe three days after the DNA Testing and The FBI investigations as well as The American Central Intelligence Agency investigating the incident and gathering information to take down Ingen and Henry Wu but they run into legal trouble Since Ingen is not based in America even though Claire, Owen and Maisie are considered American Citizens. I am not the best at Dialogue but I am trying. ****Feel free to leave comments and what not etc. Enjoy the story because thats all it is.**

The clock flashed 3:00:23 AM and Owen stared at the celing laying in the center of Claire's livingroom. Both girls were fast asleep in Claire's bed finally after consistantly waking up screaming. Owen felt like he had maybe gotten 30 minutes of sleep in the last three weeks since they got back. Interview after Interview, Test after Test, Lawyer visit after Lawyer visit. He was more than ready to meet up with the contractors for The Cabin with the help of Maisie. His brain was spinning and just needed it to stop. He got up from his spot and went to the counter and wrote a note for Claire and set it on her phone on her night stand. He kissed hers and Maisies heads before approaching the front door. He looked at the guards and smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to go for a drive. Keep them safe." He moved passed and got into his truck. He started to drive.

Three hours later he ended up at the beach with a 40 in his hand drunk out of his mind. He watched the sun rise. "I wish you were dad. I have no idea what to do." He sniffed. He had been crying from all the stress and anger pent up over the last month. He took another swig and another before he got in the back of his truck with the windows down and passed out. Two hours later a guard who had been tailing him knocked on the window. Owen groaned sitting up. A very pissed Claire was staring at him. He took a deep breath and knew he smelled like alcohol. " Are you insane?" Her words were thick with anger and hysterics. " We have been looking every where for you and you decided that getting drunk on the beach in the middle of the night was a brilliant idea?" She blinked for a minute. Owen rubbed his head and face. He was crying in his sleep. He took a deep breath and sighed wiping his face off so she couldnt tell. "Jesus Claire, I just needed to clear my head. I'm sorry I was out longer than I intended." He knew he was still blasted. He looked in Claire's eyes. He could tell she was freaking out and that she had been crying. " We have to go to the Lawyers now. Get your self together and lets go." She took his keys and gave them to the guard. There was a crowd forming a bit around the truck. Owen stumbled out of the truck and tried to get his footing. Claire sighed. " You stink like a trash bin." Owen laughed a bit. "After the night I had probably so." Claire hobbled forward seething with pregnant traumatized woman rage. Owen put his head down following her to her car and got in the back seat. " I can't believe you, Owen." Claire started again. Owen rubbed his temples. Claire shoved her waterbottle at him. She didn't speak another word for the rest of the drive. Owen was super thankful for the silent treatment. He knew Claire would get over it eventually. Especially after dealing with everything he had to use his military training to put on a brave face.

Once they got to the lawyers office. They sat across from the man working their cases for the JW trial. He looked at Owen "Dont you look rough." Owen scoffed a bit. "Long night." He managed to get out. He took another swig of the water. " Today we are reading off a couple of will's found in the Lockwood manor as well as Mr. Charles Grady that has come across my desk. Owen caught his breath. He never told Claire his dad passed before they made it off the Island. He looked down. Claire's head whipped around to look at him and felt her heart drop into her stomach. She felt awful. "Oh, Owen." She said quietly. The Lawyer continued. "In the will as it was changed the day before the events at Lockwood Manor. Miss. Iris and Mr. Lockwood arranged these documents and The custody of Maisie Lockwood to be under you both for the rest of her life. He also left you both three envelopes." He handed the envelope which contained everything about Maisie and their choosing process for the DNA gaps as well as Incriminating Benjamin Lockwood and Henry Wu for obtaining DNA and anything else Illegally with out employees consent. It also links Claire and Owen as Maisie's Biological Parents on the Birth Certifical in the documents. Owen read through them while Claire opened two of the envelopes. "The DPG" and "Claire" in the DPG there was a check for 6.5 Million Dollars signed by Benjamin Lockwood himself as well as a note that said save them. Claire gasped and looked at the Lawyer confused. "Everything checked out. The CIA and The FBI said that you can have the money. The copies of those documents are for you both to keep proving your innocence in the Jurassic World Trial and your settlement should be hefty as well. You will be set for life." Owen opened his envelope all it had was a letter from Benjamin Lockwood in it.

" Dear Mr. Grady,

I am sure once you recieve this, Eli Mills will have taken over everything and will do disastrous things. You mustn't let him have Maisie. I entrust you because I have watched your's and Claire's careers over the years and I believe in my untimely demise you will do what it takes as well as respect my wishes. I am deeply sorry about using you and Claire. I just wanted my little girl back and I failed as a father. I know you will do great things. I see potential in you and Claire. Please protect my girl at all costs.

Benjamin Lockwood"

Owen laughed. " You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He stood up and threw the letter on the desk. " An apology letter." He was exhausted, still drunk and now extremely pissed. " Screw Lockwood and Screw Jurassic World." He sighed. "Mr. Grady, The matters of your Father's will. Please, Take a seat." Owen sat down after a minute contemplating on just leaving Claire there and just vanishing but he couldn't. Despite everything He loved her even if they were shoved together under unforeseen events. The Lawyer continued. "Mr. Charles Grady leaves his son Owen Michael Grady the sum of 500,000 dollars, His garage " Charlie's" as well as a Boat and Several Classic cars and A one year old German Shepard named General." Owen took a deep breath and took everything from the Lawyer. He helped Claire up and helped her down to the car with the guard.

Once they got back to Claire's apartment reluctantly greeted by Maisie and Karen. Owen disappeared into the bedroom and went to shower. He stood under the hot water and just lost it. He locked the door so Claire wouldn't come in. Drunk, Depressed, Anxious, Exhausted, Father, Son, Manipulated, Betrayed, Lost, Angry, Friend, Boyfriend, Father, Soldier, Alpha, Sergeant, Alpha, Father. The words kept repeating in his head. He felt his world cave in. Someone played god with his life. He was shaken to the core and He was pissed. He started to sober up and got out of the shower and cleaned up his beard and hair, He changed into a nice button up shirt and slacks before greeting a very somber Claire. She stood up from the bed and looked up at Owen. Her hands trailed up his arms and around his neck. He just stood there stone faced before his hands found her waist. " I am sorry I haven't been there for you." She whispered before kissing his lips gently. He returned the favor before letting go. " I have to go meet with the contractors at the cabin. Im taking Maisie." Claire nodded in agreement. " I will keep Karen here for a while."

In the truck he blasted his favorite country music while Maisie sang a long. He could tell she knew something was up but he knew she was still very young to even begin to comprehend what was happening. " Hey, Kiddo you excited to see the final blue prints and pick out decorations today?" Maisie nodded excitedly. " Owen?" She looked at him for a second. " Yeah, Mase?" He glanced at her before looking back at the road. " Claire said something about you losing your father. Are you okay?" She spoke quietly. " I will be eventually, But we need to make a pit stop first." He drove to his old home town to his dads house. His mother was waiting for their arrival. Owen and his mother did not get along. Especially after he enlisted into the Navy. She tried to spin in the news that she was worlds number one mom and that she wasnt abusive towards Owen or his brother and that she couldnt wait to meet her new grand child. Owen stood stone faced. " I came for the dog and thats it." Owen looked at Maisie who held his hand. She was strong like him and held the same posture. Owen stood his ground while his mom got General. Maisie lit up like a christmas tree when she saw him and took him to the truck. General was as tall as her. As Maisie turned her back and was out of ear shot, Owen's mother smacked her son across the face. " You ever show your face on my door step again, Ill shoot you." Owen growled. " You will never see my children again and you sure as hell arent welcome around Claire or I and If I ever catch you in near any one of us I will have you thrown in Jail." He about faced with tears in his eyes and clenched his fists walking off towards the truck. By the time Owen got to the cabin he had a black eye and a bruise spreading the side of his face. He only got along with his father and brother. Owen's mother was the worst kind of parent. The dog loved Owen and Especially loved Maisie. The two were best of friends and while everyone worked on the cabin Maisie and General played near the lake.

It was late when Owen, General and Maisie got back to the condo. Everyone including the contractors got a lot done. Maisie and General were passed out in the back seat of the truck. Owen noticed when Maisie seemed to have a nightmare General snuggled closer and was more protective of her. Owen smiled and pulled into the drive way behind Claire's Car. He got General out and Picked a very sleepy Maisie out of the truck before Locking it. He carried her to her room where general laid on the bed with her. Owen came back out to the living room where Claire was sleeping on the couch. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He stripped down to his boxers when he heard her stir. " Well don't you look sexy, Mr. Grady." Owen smiled and turned around but she had already fallen fast asleep. He laid next to her and she curled in to him. Everyone finally had their first full night of sleep.


End file.
